


personal space

by paintgyu



Series: loving gyu stash [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Beomgyu-Centric, M/M, and beomgyu holding onto soobin for dear life, beomgyu panics, inspired by the video of them being mobbed at the airport, soogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintgyu/pseuds/paintgyu
Summary: Beomgyu was the mood maker of the group, but that didn't mean he didn't have fears too.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Everyone
Series: loving gyu stash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	personal space

Beomgyu was scared.

to say that was an understatement, he wasn't scared, no, he was fucking _terrified_

"it'll be okay, hyung," Taehyun had said and rubbed his thigh as comfort, sitting next to the older on the plane ride back to Korea, back to Seoul, back to home. Or what he had to call home for now, at least.

"You'll be fine," Taehyun adds, "We have security and we've been mobbed before, we'll be okay," 

little did he know what was waiting for them outside.

Korean fans were different than American fans. Sure, those who would even dare to come close to idols without permission are not and never will be considered 'fans'. That was a fact. But there was something different with Korean MOA- or, K fans in general when it came to things like this.

things like personal space.

there was a term, _sasaeng,_ they call it. Sasaengs were the root of all problems, or, most problems for idols. Sasaeng's had ways, tricks to get into personal spaces. In this case, it was to mob them in airports.

Beomgyu landed and waited for his members who boarded another plane with shaky hands. Soobin, the leader, and Taehyun were with him. Huening Kai and Yeonjun on another plane due to the both of them oversleeping. Taehyun was on his phone next to the dirty blonde boy, and Soobin returns from the vending machine, holding out two bottles of cold water and handing them to Taehyun and Beomgyu.

"Here, drink up," He says, sitting next to Beomgyu. Taehyun thanks the leader, and Beomgyu grabs his bottle with shaky hands.

"C-Can you open it for me?" Beomgyu stutters and Soobin sighs, taking the bottle from him.

"Gyu, you're shaking so much, you need to calm down a little," the leader says as he takes the bottle, opening it up for the younger, and Beomgyu takes it with a small 'thank you'

"I'm just a little anxious," Beomgyu says, "I'll be fine," he reassures Soobin. (though he sounds like he was reassuring himself, more)

Yeonjun and Huening Kai once openly revealed that Beomgyu was the member who cried the most during trainee days. And they weren't wrong. He was just young. Sure, he wasn't the youngest, but everyone had different limits. Beomgyu was a dreamer. If he had a dream, he'd chase it. And his dream was to become an idol, a singer, a dancer on stage. He had wanted to be one since he was young, since the moment his mother smiled when he sang back then he was five.

Beomgyu was a dreamer, and he chased that dream. Now he got it. But every risk had a cost.

He had breakdowns whenever he made a mistake, he would panic when he's spotted out without security or one of his members, he'd feel his breath caught in his throat if his voice cracked live. 

But Beomgyu was not weak he was the opposite. He was a strong member, he kept the group together, glued them piece by piece, never let anyone go to sleep mad. He took care of Taehyun and Huening Kai when they were sad, and he helped and respected both his hyungs. But he was just mentally pressured, sometimes.

The first few days they debuted and he had read hate messages, he couldn't help but cry. he spent the whole day in his makeshift 'room' he made for himself (with the stupid reason to 'reduce the amount of carbon dioxide in the air) in the second walk-in closet crying, sobbing into his pillow, hugging his Ryan plushie because _how could these people be so mean and make assumptions about him like that?_

They had to make the maknaes break the door down because they had gotten so worried that the boy would do something they wouldn't approve of. Yeonjun had to forcefully take away his phone for a week and Soobin making sure their social media manager knew to filter and block out hate messages, as well as report them. The maknaes had taken their sad hyung out to the arcade and they were given a week off just for the sake of Beomgyu's mental health

The love was equal in tomorrow by together.

But that didn't mean Beomgyu got used to it. 

"Hyuuuuuuung!" the sound of their maknae filled their ears, and Soobin stands up to smile, already knowing Kai would run and hug him and rub his belly. A habit he had that Soobin got used to. And when Yeonjun and Soobin came, Hyuka did exactly that. Making the leader laugh.

"Hey, did you wait long?" Yeonjun walked to the two, ruffling Taehyun's hair who was busy on social media, and Beomgyu shook his head.

"Only a couple of minutes," he replies, feeling a bit better now that they were here, "Did you get to sit together?" the younger asks and Yeonjun was about to reply, probably with a dramatic 'no' because they messed up their tickets again when they heard their head security call out for them by the exit.

Yeonjun pulls Beomgyu towards it, Taehyun, Soobin and Huening Kai walking out to the exit like it was normal, chatting with each other while Beomgyu lagged a bit behind, feeling his breath stuck in his throat. 

Soobin turns around just as they reached the automatic sliding door, and walks slowly with Beomgyu.

"Breathe, okay? And I'm right here, Gyu. I'll be right here," Soobin says reassuringly, rightly grabbing his arm once they walked out.

Lights flashed, and screams were heard. They were outside, alright. 

The noises of reporters and camera flashes, alongside the fan's chattering into their phone cameras were enough to make Beomgyu panic. His three members already walked way ahead of him. He could see Taehyun trying to cover his face when the flashes came too close for his liking, but that was about all he could see before both him and Soobin we're also sucked into the mob by force.

Beomgyu grabbed onto the strap of his bag, gripping it like it was his lifeline. He could feel phones shoved into his face, bodies pressing against his own. If he weren't holding onto Soobin he would've collapsed in a heap on the floor because of it, but he was glad he didn't.

Beomgyu was slipping. 

Both from Soobin's grasp, and his sane mindset. His breathing picked up when he felt someone touch him, when he felt someone push onto him, when he got so close he could smell the person's perfume. 

It was overwhelming for him, and even the music from the earpiece he wore did not calm him.

Soobin tightly squeezed his arm in order to not let go of whatever Beomgyu he had left, he was not going to lose him in the crowd. He wouldn't let it. 

Beomgyu felt tears in his eyes when he reached the car. Yeonjun, Taehyun and Huening Kai had probably left in a separate one. People we're digging into his sides and there were more people, fansites, and reporters outside than there were inside. The security opens the door slowly and someone had tried to push themselves through. Luckily, the security managed to block them and prevent them from entering.

When Soobin let him go to get in, Beomgyu started panicking.

The security had to push him inside when he didn't budge, and once he was inside, they shut the door and the driver locked it. tight.

"Beomgyu," Soobin calls out, pulling his face mask down, "Hey, Beomgyu? Look at me?"   
  
  


Beomgyu was hyperventilating, his chest was heaving and he felt like he was going to throw up. Soobin takes his seat belt off and turns around, "Beommie, breathe, Beomgyu. You're safe now, you're in the car and we're heading home," he says softly, and Beomgyu finally turns to him.

His eyes were red from the tears, and Soobin feels his heart break from the fear inside his member's eyes.

"I-I was s-so scared, hyung," Beomgyu stutters our, barely managing to say it when he was breathing so rapidly, "I-I-"

"Shh, shh, I know," Soobin says, gently pulling the younger in his arms. And Beomgyu breaks down.

  
Soobin hates this. he hates how he could never help his members, he hates how scared they get, how traumatized they become and how fans and reporters didn't know anything about what happened behind the scenes, behind the cameras, behind all the happy faces where the tears laid.

"It's okay, we'll get through it together," Soobin says into the younger's hair, rubbing over his back and letting him cry, "together,"

**Author's Note:**

> twt @cbeomkai


End file.
